Half Rich, Half Hick, All Crazy
by SteveChavezLove
Summary: Billy Wharton & Percy Wetmore are now married after Percy got Billy released from E-Block with a call to his uncle. Now they're expecting twins and its quite an adventure. AU Slight Young Guns Crossover. Wild Bill/Percy Slash, Mpreg!
1. Preggy Percy

The rooster outside crowed at 5:00 in the morning. Percy groaned and reluctantly rose from beneath the covers. "Billy get up." He muttered, still half asleep as he shook his just recently wedded husband awake. "Dammit..." Billy groaned "Give me five more minutes..." Percy sighed. "Come on. The fields need plowed if you're gonna get the wheat sown next week." He said, nudging him again. Billy groaned and slowly rose out of bed. "Alright, alright, I'm up. I'm up." He said before yawning deeply and stretching out his arms. He then let one arm rest around Percy's shoulders before he leaned over and placed a good morning kiss right on Percy's mouth. Percy kissed him back then stood up from bed, eyes still half closed and went to get dressed for work. He took a whole half hour putting on his guard uniform plus another twenty minutes fixing his hair the way he liked it. Billy on the other hand had just thrown on a pair of underwear and overalls and had made himself and Percy a pan of bacon and fried eggs.

"Alright I'm off..." Percy said as he came downstairs with his hair all combed back neatly and his uniform nice, perfect and ready for the day. "You wanna give my pecker a quick pull before ya go, Loverboy?" Billy asked with a dirty grin. "Yer lookin' damn fine in that purdy uniform of yours." He grabbed Percy by the hips and ground his crotch against Percy's tight little ass. "Not now, honey, I'm gonna be late for work." Percy chuckled as Billy kissed down his neck and up again to his mouth. "Oh alright..." Billy said reluctantly, kissing him once more before letting him go. "Grab your lunch off the counter. I put some chicken in there from supper last night." Billy told him. "Aww that was sweet of ya, you old limp noodle." Percy said with a smile. "Well I can't just let ya go hungry now can I?" Billy replied sweetly with another few kisses to Percy's jawline. "And who you callin' a limp noodle? I'll have ya know I'm pretty damn stiff right now." Percy just laughed and turned around before pressing a quick kiss to Billy's mouth. "I love you, you big nut. Now try not to raise to much hell today okay?" Percy asked as he grabbed his lunch and began to walk out the door. "I love you too, Loverboy but I can't promise nothin'." Billy replied with a attempted smile while he had a mouthful of bacon and eggs. Percy got in his car and waved through the window at Billy. It was only when he saw Billy wave back that he drove away from their little farm and headed towards Cold Mountain.

He arrived there at about seven thirty and by then he was starting to feel sick to his stomach for some reason. He got out of his car and walked to E-Block. Dean and Harry were at the front desk when he came in and Brutal was doing cell checks. They had two new prisoners now, since Coffey had been executed and Billy, thank The Lord, had been set free. The first man's name was Howard Joseph, or Big Jo to everyone who knew him. He was around thirty years old and was on the mile for killing four teens in a car jacking. Since being on the mile, he'd been nothing but trouble, and the guards, including Percy, were all convinced that he was worse than Billy had ever been. Jo was dark headed with tattoos lining both arms and a good part of his chest and neck. His eyes were sharp, and evil, and a color brown so dark that they were nearly demon black. There was no doubt that this man deserved to fry in Ol' Sparky. He was definitely the scum of the earth and nothing less.

The next man though not violent and almost demonically insane as Big Joe was had committed a crime so awful it took all of Percy's strength not to bash the man's face in with his baton. The man's name was Harley Young and he had raped and murdered his own twelve year old daughter. He was an older man, with greying brown hair and almost lifeless blue eyes. What the worst thing was about him though was that he didn't seem to feel any remorse about it. Percy wanted him to suffer, and he swore that if he got to be out front for this guy's execution he would leave that fucking sponge as dry as sand. He wanted this man to feel as much pain as possible.

"Well look who finally decided to show up this morning." Brutal said, awaking him from his thoughts. "What's been keepin' ya Poicy? I thought simple folk like ya'll got up real early in the mornin'." Brutal laughed as he walked back towards the front desk. He'd taken to teasing Percy about being married Wild Bill. "Oh shut it." Percy growled as he walked past them all on his way to the ice box. He put his lunch in there and then went into Paul's office for a moment to rest. He was really feeling pretty bad now. His stomach kept getting worse and worse and he'd already had to repress the urge to vomit several times this morning. He sat down in Paul's chair and held his Belly while resting his head on the desk. This position helped for a few seconds but soon the urge to throw up hit again and this time he wasn't able to stop it. He gagged and quickly went to stand up so he could rush to the bathroom but before he could he vomited all over Paul's desk. He then hurried to the bathroom, passing Brutal, Dean, and Harry as he ran there. "What in the hell." Brutal mumbled under his breath. Dean and Harry just stared in bewilderment as they all watched Percy rush into the bathroom and slam the door shut. Shortly afterward they heard a bunch of horribly disgusting vomiting noises. "Probably somethin' he got off Toot's cart." Harry piped up. "I wouldn't doubt it. I are a bad corned beef sand which from Toot once and I was pukin' for days." Dean said. "Maybe he's just been swallowin' to much hick cum." Brutal grumbled under his breath. Paul came storming up to the front desk from his office suddenly with an angry look on his face. "What the hell is that mess in my office!?" He demanded. "Oh nothin' much Paul, Lil' Poicy just got a little sick is all." Brutal said with a smirk and nodded towards the bathroom where Percy was still puking into the toilet.

Paul sighed. The others didn't know it but this was the sixth day in a row that Percy had been sick. He started down the mile towards the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Go away!" Percy snapped, his voice sounding choked like he was sobbing. "Percy, it's Paul." Paul said calmly through the door. "This has gone on long enough, son. I called down to the infirmary and the nurse is expecting you down there. As soon as you're well enough head on down there." Percy coughed and leaned his head against the side of the toilet before he had to vomit a few moments later. "God damn it!" He sobbed then vomited yet again. He continued to cry but then suddenly he was at least a little calm again as the last time he puked seemed to be the last time for today. He wiped his mouth and stood up before getting a drink of water from the sink to wash the taste out of his mouth. After that he obeyed Paul's orders and walked down towards the prison infirmary. Julie Pearson, the prison nurse, was waiting for him. "Hello, Darlin." She said with a sympathetic smile. "How ya doin?" Percy looked horribly pale and sick. "Horrible." He replied.

"Well let's see if I can't help fix that for ya." Julie said. "Hop on up here." She motioned for Percy to sit on her exam table. He took a seat and Julie then proceeded to check every single part of him for every single sickness she knew of. She wasn't having much success though since the only symptom she knew of was vomiting in the mornings. "Honey is there anything else going on with you?" She asked. "Just puking." Percy said. "Are you sure?" Julie asked again. Percy sighed. "My nipples. They're really sore." He finally admitted. Julie was silent for a moment then after awhile she asked again. "Anything else?" Percy gnawed at his lip. This next symptom was a bit embarrassing. "Well I've been having to um...go pee a lot more lately." He said, low.

Julie nodded and got out her stethoscope. "Lay back, Cowboy." She said. "And pull your shirt up for me." Percy sighed and laid back before pulling up his white undershirt for the nurse. Julie placed the ear pieces to the instrument in her ears and then pressed the icy metal against the soft skin of Percy's tummy just below his belly button. He shivered at the cold touch and then there was complete silence for a few seconds. After a few moments though Julie pulled the stethoscope away and smiled. "Well I think I'm fairly certain what the deal is now." She said as she slipped her glove back off. "What is it?" Percy asked, pulling his shirt back down. "Well honey, I think a congratulations is in order." Julie told him. "For me being sick?" Percy asked in confusion. "Oh honey, no, you ain't sick at all. You're Pregnant!"

TBC :)


	2. Tellin' Daddy

Percy came home at eight thirty that night. It was winter time so the sky had already been dark for about three hours, and Billy had been finished plowing for a long while. He sat in his car for a while, just thinking, worrying about how Billy was going to take this news. He'd already called his Aunt and asked for her Obstetrician's number. He hadn't told her about his pregnancy though, he'd simply said that he had a friend who needed the number of a good doctor. She didn't sound suspicious at all so he was sure he'd fooled her. It wasn't that he didn't want her to know, though. He just wanted Billy to be the first to know. After he'd gotten the number and called the obstetrician he'd made an appointment with her for later that day. He'd made it soon because he didn't wanna give himself much time to tell Billy so he wouldn't chicken out...

When he'd arrived at the hospital the doctor who had delivered him as well as all of his cousins, was waiting for him at her office door. "We'll look at you, Percy Lee! You sure grew up good didn't you." Doctor Laura Franklin said with a big smile as she looked Percy over. "Thank you mam." He replied with a nervous grin. It was always awkward meeting people he didn't know but who seemed to know him quite well. The fact that this woman delivered him and probably held him and changed his diapers as a baby made the awkward feeling a bit worse. "Oh honey you don't gotta be so formal." She said with a smile. "Call me Laura." She then hugged him before he had the chance today anything else. Percy wasn't used to this much affection from strangers and it was pretty damn weird and awkward feeling but...it was also kinda nice. Knowing not everyone aside from his family and Billy hated him made him feel a little better about himself. "Um..Okay..Laura.." He replied and gave the doctor a hug back. Doctor Franklin smiled and kissed his cheek before pulling away and looking at him happily. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm excited to have a look at ya and see how that little one is doin." She said then, taking Percy by the hand and leading him towards one hospital room. It only got more and more awkward once he was on the exam table with his legs in the stirrups with the doctor poking around in his lower regions. He was red in the face with embarrassment the whole time, especially when Doctor Franklin was talking the whole time during the examination.

"Everything's looking great so far, sweetie." She told Percy with a smile. "I'd say you're about three and a half months along." Percy blushed and uttered a choked, "that's good..." as the embarrassment got worse and worse. "Oh! Hold on a minute!" Doctor Franklin suddenly said. Percy panicked at this. He had been terrified something was wrong with the baby. "What? Is something wrong? Is the baby okay?" He asked, frantically. "Oh they're just fine, honey. Don't worry." Doctor Franklin assured him, as she allowed him to put his legs back down. "Oh Thank God...Wait a minute...Did um..Did you just say..They're?" Percy asked in a bit of both fear and confusion. "That's right, honey. You're expecting twins." Doctor Franklin said with a happy smile. "Congratulations Darlin'." She then told him. Percy's jaw dropped in shock. "Are you sure it's twins?" He asked. Doctor Franklin nodded. "Two healthy little angels." She said cheerfully. Percy looked down at his slightly distended belly and put both hands on it. Twins! He couldn't believe his ears...

Percy took in a deep breath for courage and stepped out of the car. He then slowly walked up the front porch steps and opened the door to the house. Billy was eating a sandwich he'd made himself for supper as he sat on the couch, listening to the radio with a beer bottle sitting next to him. He was wearing a pair of tight jeans with an old leather belt. He had one of his old Jr Rodeo belt buckles on and was shirtless with his big biceps flexed as he rested them on the back of the couch and his tattoos were showing. His abs were flexed too, and he looked all to appealing to Percy. When he heard the door open up Billy turned his head and looked with a grin.

"Welcome home, Darlin." He said, standing up and walking across the room to hug Percy in his big strong arms and kiss his mouth tenderly. "I knew you said you had to work over time but I didn't think you'd ever come home." Billy muttered as he kisses all over Percy's face, neck, and collar bone. Percy kissed Billy's mouth a couple times then looked at him with a serious expression. "Billy can we talk for a minute?" He asked. Billy looked a little scared. "If this is about the coon skins on the kitchen counter I was gonna take 'em outside. I just didn't have no more room on the tool shed wall and my traps were all filled up today." Billy said quickly in defense. "No it's not about that...but we are gonna discuss that later. You know you can't just leave those nasty things layin' around any old place." Percy told him.

"Oh...Okay...Sorry by the way, Honey...Now what did you wanna talk about?" Billy asked after apologizing about the coon furs. "Well..." Percy started off. "Would um...would you...ever wanna...you know...start a family?" He finally managed to ask. "Well sure." Billy replied, turning Percy around slowly and rocking him back in forth in his arms. Percy reached up as touched Billy's face gently. "Now what about startin' a family, Loverboy? You wantin' to start tryin' for a baby er somethin'?" Billy asked him. Percy gulped. "N..no." Percy replied. "What then? You don't want kids?" Billy asked worriedly. "No! That's not it at all!" Percy assured him. "Well then what's the deal?" Billy asked. Percy took in a deep breath for some more encouragement then after a few minutes of silence he finally managed to say, "Billy...I..I'm pregnant." As soon as the words left his mouth Percy gnawed his lip and waited for Billy's reply. "I..I'm gonna be a daddy?" Billy asked finally, sounding happy but shocked. Percy looked up at him and nodded. Billy was silent and Percy saw the hint of a happy smile before Billy fell back and feinted in surprise.

TBC :)


	3. Making Nice

Billy came to after Percy had been wiping his face down with cool water for at least twenty minutes. "P..Percy?" He asked as he slowly opened up his eyes and looked around at Percy and everything else in the living room. "Oh thank God..." Percy sighed with relief as he kissed Billy's forehead. Billy slowly but surely sat up and looked at Percy seriously. "I..I had the weirdest dream just now." He said. "It wasn't a dream, honey." Percy told him. "I'm pregnant. We're gonna be parents. To twins." Billy was silent for a few seconds. "Billy?" Percy asked, worriedly. "I need a beer." Billy said, getting up and going to the kitchen. Percy sat on the floor of the living room still, tears coming to his eyes as he waited for Billy to

Come back. But he knew Billy was planning on staying in the kitchen when he heard the radio going and heard Billy open up a second beer. He started to cry and ran upstairs, slamming the door behind him. He laid on the bed and sobbed until finally he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Billy entered the room and stood in the doorway for a moment rubbing his face. He sighed and then crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to Percy who was still crying. "Darlin?" Billy asked, softly, reaching a hand out to stroke his hair. Percy smacked his hand away. "Go away!" He demanded.

Billy sighed and laid down before grabbing Percy and holding him still against his body. "Can't do that." He said. "When my Loverboy cries I gotta make him feel better." Percy sobbed still. "You don't want them do you?" He asked in fear, worried Billy would make him get rid of the precious little lives that were growing in his belly. "Oh baby, of course I want 'em." Billy assured him, holding him closer. Percy rubbed his eyes. "Liar!" He snapped. Billy sighed. "Honey pie I'm awful sorry about makin' ya cry. I guess I was just a little surprised is all...I mean, I never thought I'd be a daddy...Ya kinda caught me off guard here." He said. Percy didn't speak. "Aw come on now, Darlin." Billy begged. "Don't make me beg here." Billy pleaded, running a hand down Percy's thigh. "Billy don't..." Percy told him. Billy grinned and slid his hand down Percy's pants. Percy groaned and tried to pull away. "Damn it, Billy..." He muttered. "Honey how many times have I gotta say I'm sorry?" Billy asked. "Come on, now. We shouldn't be fightin' over such happy news. Let's get to love makin' instead. I think that's a better way to celebrate." He then said to Percy. Percy sighed and looked up at him. "You really do want them?" He asked. Billy nodded with smile. "Of course I want 'em. Always wanted me a couple little boys to go trappin' with." He said. "What of they're girls?" Percy asked. "They can still come trappin' with me. Ain't no law against women learnin' to hunt." Billy told him. Percy smiled and placed a hand against Billy's face. "I love you Billy." He said. Billy grinned and pressed a kiss to his mouth. "I love you too, Loverboy." He told Percy, before laying him down on his back and beginning to make love to him tenderly.

...

E-Block was quiet for the next few days. Everyone learned of what exactly Percy's ailment was but nobody wanted to talk about it. Percy was sitting at Paul's desk in the office while Harry and Dean fed the prisoners, Paul was down in admin going through Harvey Young's file before the execution in the next few days, and Brutal was busy feeding Mr. Jingles who now lived in Paul's office. Percy was ready a book called "What to expect when you're expecting", while resting his swollen, aching ankles up on the desk when Paul came back into the Mile, carrying a big box that was filled with what looked like clothes. He walked up to the desk and sat the box down on it in front of Percy. Percy sat his book down and looked up at Paul. "What is this?" He asked, much the same way as the time they cornered him here in the office before throwing him into the restraint room, except this time he sounded nicer. "Jan and I gathered up all of our boy's baby stuff last night. We figured you might be able to use it." Paul said. Percy looked through some of the clothes in the box. They were really nice. He could hardly even tell they were used. There were also some toys and a few towels and bibs and blankets in the box as well. Percy looked up at Paul in surprise. "Th..thank you, Paul." He said. He wondered why Paul was being so nice to him when all Percy had ever been to him was disrespectful and rude.

"Don't mention it, Kid." Paul replied. It was true that Percy had been a lot of trouble since he'd come to work on the mile but he was after all only a kid and kids made mistakes from time to time and misbehaved. All Percy needed was to grow up and Paul knew this. In fact Percy had grown up a lot since he and Wild Bill had gotten married, and Paul was certain that these babies would make Percy mature a lot more as well. After all he was going to have to grow up when the little ones got here. It took an adult to raise a child. "I've got another few boxes in my car. Meet me there after work and I'll load them up into your car for ya." Paul told Percy. "That reminds me, Percy..." Harry said as he came into the office followed by Dean. "My wife and I dug out our little girls's old baby stuff too. If you want it it's all yours." He told Percy. "Same here." Dean piped up. "Little James was our last baby. Cassadee and I have a bunch of baby stuff from Ellie and Bobby when they were little If you want it." He told him.

Percy was touched. He'd never ever not even once felt even the tiniest bit of affection from any of his coworkers but now it was as if they had cared about him all along. "Well...Thank you...Thank you all very much." He told all of them. He actually started to tear up a little. "I..I don't know what to say..." He sniffled and wiped his eyes. "No need for thanks." Paul said. "We're happy to help out, right boys?" Dean and Harry nodded. Percy grinned. "Well thank you all the same." He said.

...

Later that day Percy was still in the office but this time he was actually working, which was something he actually rarely did normally. He was sorting and organizing the files from all the past prisoners they'd had on E-Block when suddenly the door opened to the office. Percy looked up expecting to see Paul coming to take the files back down to admin but instead he saw Brutal, standing in the doorway and looking at him, seeming a little embarrassed as he shut the door back behind him. He was holding a box in his arms. "Lookin' for something?" Percy asked him. Brutal was the one who Percy was sure hated him completely. They'd never gotten along and probably never would as long as they still knew each other. "No..." Brutal admitted. "Then what's wrong?" Percy asked him. Brutal scowled and sat the box down on the desk I front of him. Percy stared at him with a suspicious expression then got up from his chair and peered into the box. To his surprise, inside the box were several brand new baby outfits, along with some blankets, bibs, pacifiers, and toys. Percy looked up in surprise. "Brutal...I.." He started to say. "Don't." Brutal told him. "Just..think of it as an apology...for punching you er whatever else I've done to ya." Percy nodded. "Well...Apology accepted." He said. Brutal nodded. "Don't tell anybody okay. They'll think I've gone soft." He said. Percy held back a laugh. "Alright. Your secret's safe with me." He agreed. Brutal nodded and walked out the office door again. Percy smiled and placed a hand against his belly. "Damn now you two have even gotten Brutal to love me. Little miracle workers..." He smiled as he rubbed his little bump. It was official. Aside from marrying Billy this was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

TBC :)


	4. Cravings

The execution of Harley Young was coming up quickly, and Percy had been begging Paul to be put out front. But no matter how much he begged Paul wouldn't let him be head man. For one thing he knew exactly what Percy had in mind for Young, and secondly Paul didn't even want Percy to be in the room for the execution both because he was worried Percy would start crying because of his emotions and hormones being all out of whack, and because if Percy did cry or had a breakdown of anger from wanting Young to suffer, which was more likely, Paul didn't want the stress to harm the tiny lives Percy was carrying. "Please, Paul! That goddamn raping baby killer deserves every bit of suffering in the world!" Percy argued, still trying to claim the front spot for the execution.

Paul sighed and shook his head before running a hand over his tired face. "Percy, son, I know how ya feel about this and I understand. To tell ya the truth I just about feel the same way, but we aren't the ones who judge men like him. Believe me, Harley Young is gonna do plenty of suffering when he gets down to hell where he belongs." Paul said to Percy. Percy clenched his fists and started to tear up. "Dammit..." He muttered. "I wanna make him pay, Paul!" He whined as the tears started to fall. Paul sighed. "Percy, don't get yourself worked up over this. It's not good for your little ones." Percy just turned and walked out of Paul's office to the bathroom where he sat and cried. Paul sighed. He didn't mean to make the boy cry. In fact he didn't wanna upset him in any way at all, but as Percy got farther along in his pregnancy he was getting a lot more hormonal and almost anything Paul or anyone else said would make Percy either cry or yell. Paul rubbed his face in frustration and sighed. It was only gonna get worse and it wasn't gonna be long until it did.

...

Billy walked into the kitchen early in the morning to get breakfast. He yawned and stretched out his big muscular arms before he rubbed his sleepy eyes and walked to the ice box. He opened it up and searched for his biscuits leftover from supper the night before. "Hmm reckon I musta' ate 'em and fergot 'bout it." He drawled with another tired yawn before looking for some of the leftover venison or chicken or even possum that he could eat. There was nothing. Nothing at all. "What in the hell..." He muttered, shutting the icebox and scratching his head in bewilderment. How did all his food disappear in one night? That just didn't seem possible at all. "Guess I'll have me a moon pie then." Billy grinned to himself. That's what he'd wanted to eat anyway but Percy wouldn't let him have junk food for breakfast. He licked his lips and hummed happily as he opened up the cabinets and grabbed the moon pie box. He was horrified, though, to find that what was once a box filled with his chocolaty marshmallowy treasures from heaven was now a completely empty box of nothing but wrappers that had once held perfect food bliss.

Billy's jaw dropped and he put the box down on the table before opening the cabinet again and pulling out the bread box frantically. If whoever took the food got to his moon pies he had to make sure that they didn't touch his most favorite thing in the world. He took the top off of the bread box and in horror he looked at the empty plate of yellow crumbs. "MY CORN BREAD!" He yelled in despair. He ran back to the ice box and checked the bottom drawer where he always kept his drinks. The beer was there but all six bottles of his RC cola was gone. "NO! NO GOD DAMMIT! FIRST MY CORNBREAD AND NOW MY COLA!? THIS SICK BASTARD'S GONNA PAY!" Billy yelled hysterically and grabbed his shot gun. He began loading shells into it. "PERCY! GET UP! WEVE BEEN ROBBED!" He yelled up the stairs. Percy came waddling downstairs as quickly as his current condition would allow him in a panic. "What!?" He asked in shock. "What did they take!?" Billy kept loading his gun in a fit of rage. "Damn bastard took all our fuckin' food! He took my moon pies! My corn bread! and my fuckin' RC Cola!" Billy raged in anger. Percy gnawed at his lip in guilt after hearing this. "Billy...wait a minute..." He said, placing a hand on his husband's shoulder to calm him. "No time to wait! I'll get the hounds! You get a moon pie wrapper for 'em to sniff! The mother fucker's scent's probably still on 'em all!" Billy commanded. "Billy! We weren't robbed! It was me!" Percy admitted. Billy stopped his fit of rage and looked at Percy. "You?" He asked in disbelief. "You did this?"

Percy nodded and looked down in shame. "I was having cravings." He said. "I think the babies have your taste buds cause all I wanted was all your favorite things." Billy sighed and muttered a 'dammit' before unloading his shotgun and setting it back up on it's place above the door. Percy teared up. "I'm sorry..." He apologized. "I..I couldn't help it..I'm eating for three!" Billy sighed and turned around before pulling him into a hug. "Hey now, quit that cryin'. I ain't mad at ya." He assured Percy. "You..you're not?" Percy asked. "No, Loverboy. I know it ain't yer fault. But hey, if ya want some of my stuff I'll get ya yer own. Ya don't gotta go diggin' into my stash." He grinned a little to try to get Percy to cheer up and calm down. Billy wasn't all that bright but he understood that stress wasn't good for the twins. Percy laid his head against Billy's chest. "I'm sorry honey. I won't raid your stash anymore." He promised with an amused grin. "Alright then we've got ourselves a deal. I'll go into town and buy twice the cola, corn bread, and moon pies so you can have yer own stash." Billy said. Percy kissed his cheek. "Thank you, honey." He said, getting a kiss in return from Billy.

...

Brutal, Paul, Dean, and Harry walked into the office eagerly at noon. It was lunch time and Paul had brought them all a treat. Jan had made the boys a big pan of cornbread and sent Paul to work with that and a twelve pack of RC Cola to share with the boys. "Come on Paul, bring it out!" Brutal said eagerly. "I'm starvin' here!" "Hold your horses, Brute." Paul told him. "It's right here..." Paul grabbed the pan but to his horror there were only four pieces left of the entire big pan of corn bread. "What the hell!?" Brutal demanded. "I guess the floaters musta thought it was for everyone." Dean said with disappointment clear in his voice. "At least they were considerate enough to leave us all a piece." Harry added, trying to cheer the others up. Paul nodded. "Yeah I suppose it could be worse. And we still have those RC Colas." He said and pulled open the cabinet on the desk where he'd stashed the soda. "Oh my God..." He then muttered as he realized eight of the bottles were gone.

Again, the thief had left just enough for the four of them to have one bottle each. Paul sighed. "Well, at least we'll each get one bottle." Paul said, trying to make like of the theft. "One bottle my ass!" Brutal exclaimed and stormed out of the office. "I'm gonna find the damned thief!" Paul shook his head and at that moment Percy came into the office with cornbread crumbs dirtying his uniform and a tiny cola stain on his white undershirt. "Uh..Hi there, boys." He greeted them. They all looked at him and sighed. "God Damn Cravings..." Paul muttered. Dean and Harry just shook their heads. Percy's cravings had set in. None of their snacks or lunches were safe on the mile now. Not unless they kept them under lock and key.

TBC XD


	5. A New Recruit?

Percy heard the hounds howling at five in the morning and once he was awake he couldn't get back to sleep. The babies seemed to hear Billy's two blue tick hound dogs too because they wouldn't quick kicking and moving around after that. Billy shot up in bed immediately. "WooooWeeee! Hot Damn! They done caught a whiff 'a somethin'!" He shouted with glee as he rushed out if bed in his underwear, threw on his boots and ran down stairs. Percy could hear him loading up his shotgun downstairs and seconds later there was the sound of the door slamming and he could hear Billy and his hounds all three yelling and yipping in joy. Percy sighed and laid back down. He managed to doze for about a half hour more but after that he was wide awake and hungry as hell. "Alright you two little pigs.

I'll go get ya somethin' to eat." He said to the tiny little kickers inside him as he stood up carefully from the bed and waddled down the stairs to the kitchen. Billy had gone to the store a week ago and bought him his own RC Cola and moon pies, and he'd even made him some cornbread of his own after he'd made himself a pan since Percy had ate the rest of his. Percy grabbed a moon pie and an RC Cola after downing a big piece of fluffy yellow cornbread, and went and sat on the couch with the radio on to listen to the morning talk show. Uncle Huey was supposed to be speaking on the air at some point today and Percy was hoping to catch his speech. He wasn't sitting long though when suddenly the sound of hounds howling and Billy's celebratory rebel yell filled the air. He grinned and rubbed his belly before getting up slowly and going to see what all the commotion was about.

He waddled over to the door and opened it up. The sun was just coming up and he could see Billy and hounds coming towards the house but he couldn't tell exactly what all the fuss was about. "YeeHaw! FIRE UP THE MEAT SMOKER LOVERBOY! WE GONNA COOK THIS PIG EATIN' BASTARD RIGHT UP!" Billy exclaimed with joy as the hounds barked and howled excitedly. "YES SIREE! WE GONNA HAVE OURSELVES A BARBECUE!" Billy cheered again. Percy squinted and in the dim light he could tell a Billy was dragging a large dark and hairy beast behind him. "Billy!? What the hell is that thing!?" He asked in horror as Billy got closer. The creature looked like a monster in this dark near morning. Billy flopped the creature down on the porch in front of Percy. "It's a bear, Loverboy!" He shouted and cheered in joy. "A big! Fat! Meaty bear! Yeeehawww!" The hounds howled in celebration. Percy just stood there in shock. "Where did you find a bear!?" He asked in shock. "Down by the river." Billy told him. "This is the same damn bear that's been tryin' to make supper out of our pigs!" The hounds jumped on Billy and licked his face. Billy laughed and petted them both. "Aw come on now, Ol' Blue, down boy." He laughed. "Down Miss Dottie. Daddy's gotta skin this bear." He kissed the two hound's soft wet noses and finally managed to get them to stay down while he went inside to get his skinning knife. Percy chuckled as he watched the whole scene play out. Since he'd picked them up from his Uncle Steve when they were little pups, the two blue tick coon hounds, whom Billy had christened with the names Ol' Blue and Miss Dottie, had been like his little children. Percy rubbed his belly and smiled. Having these dogs had given Billy some practice, and Percy had no doubts that he'd be a great Daddy to their babies because of all this practice.

...

After the whole bear fiasco, Percy had gotten dressed in his new bigger maternity uniform and with Billy at the wheel of the truck he headed off to work. He was quite anxious and nervous for tonight. It was the night of Harley Young's execution and even though he wouldn't put him out front, Paul had promised he could watch from the safety of the switch room with Jack Van Hay. Paul was hoping that Percy would get the satisfaction he wanted from watching the execution at least, but Percy didn't think he would. He needed to make Young suffer. That bastard deserved all the pain in the world for what he did. Billy parked outside of Cold Mountain and he and Percy, who just waddled slowly, headed to E Block. As he'd expected, Bill Dodge and a few other men had taken Harley Young down to the showers while the rest of them rehearsed a few more times for his execution. Young had no one to come visit him since his whole family disowned him after he'd raped and killed his daughter, so they had to find some other way to get him out of the way while they performed their little rehearsals.

"Howdy, there, good lookin'." Big Joe called to Percy. Percy just kept walking. That man was dangerous and would surely kill him if he got the chance. Billy however didn't keep walking. "What the hell did you just say, mother fucker?" He asked, stepping closer to Big Joe's cell. "Easy now, I's just sayin' yer boy there is quite a looker..." Joe said with a wicked grin before looking Billy up and down. "Ya know, tats, I think I'll take that purdy thing off yer hands. I figure I'd be a better fuck than you." He turned to Percy. "Come on in with Big Joe, puddin' pie. I'll show ya a real nice time..." He said to Percy. Before Big Joe could do anything or say anything else, Billy had him in a head lock and had already given him a good left hook to the eye. "SAY IT AGAIN DAMMIT!" Billy demanded. "I DARE YA! SAY IT AGAIN!" Big Joe gagged and choked. His face was turning a dark red almost purple color and he was gasping for air. "BILLY NO!" Percy yelled, trying to pry Billy off of Joe. At that moment all of the others came rushing in from the execution room and began yelling and pulling at Billy. The young but very very strong redneck wouldn't budge. "TELL HIM YOURE SORRY JACK ASS!" Billy demanded, turning Joe's purple, gasping face towards Percy. "I..I..I..m..so..sorry!" He choked out. With a mighty shove Billy through the man who was easily twice his size across his cell and into the brick wall where he fell, gasping for air like a helpless fish out of water.

Percy was shocked. The others were too. "Billy simply caught his breath, took a minute to calm down and then turned to them all. "I don't tolerate folks treatin' my kin thata way, fellers." He explained to the other guards. "Sorry ya'll had to see that." He then turned to Percy and kissed him before rubbing his belly and smiling. "Have a good day, Darlin'." He told Percy. "I'll come get ya at ten." Percy nodded and waved to him with a smile. Paul and the others were slack jawed in shock. Never before had anyone been able to control and handle an outburst from a prisoner like that before. "Brute, go get me an application form." Paul said to Brutal after a long moment of silence. Brutal nodded and headed towards the front desk. Percy looked up at Paul with confused eyes. "What for, Paul?" He asked. "I want you to take it home to Billy." Paul said to Percy. "That man is the best I've ever seen at controlling troublesome prisoners. I want him to work for me here on E-Block."

TBC :)


	6. Help From Daddy

The execution had gone smoothly. Dean was put out front this time and he did a fine job of it. As of ten o' clock that night, Mr. Harley W. Young was burning in hell where he belonged. Percy hadn't exactly been satisfied with the smoothly ran execution but it was good to know that Young was now getting what he deserved. Billy came to get him as they were disposing of the body. "You ready to go, Loverboy?" He asked Percy. "Um..Not quite yet." Percy told him. "What do you mean?" Billy asked. At that moment Paul came walking over to them both. "I'm glad you're here, Bill." He said, taking his rubber gloves off and throwing them back in the wooden barrel where they belonged. "Billy." Billy corrected him. Paul nodded. "Billy, sorry, old habit I guess." He said. Billy just nodded. "Somethin' ya want?" He then asked, a bit sharper than he'd originally intended. Paul took a breath of courage before asking. "Actually yes there is." He said. "I saw the way you handled that prisoner today. We all did. None of us have ever been able to bring Big Joe under control like that before. You've really got a gift with that."

Billy raised an eyebrow. "Whatcha tryin to say, here?" He asked Paul, suspicion rising in his voice. "I'm sayin' I want you to come and work here with us." Paul told Billy. "You'd make a fine guard. Maybe one of the best I've ever seen. You've sure got the makings of a good guard." Billy's eyes widened in horror. "You..you want me to be a..a..a lawman!?" He asked in terror. He was horribly offended and struck with horror that someone would even think of bringing a subject like this up to him. Percy gently touched Billy's shoulder to calm him. "Honey, please don't do this here." He begged him. He didn't want Billy to blow up at Paul. Especially not in front of all the others. "Please, Billy. You'd both be making at least twice as much as you do now with just Percy working here, and with two little ones on the way you could use the extra money." Paul tried to convince him. "You can't buy my dignity Mister!" Billy snapped. "I was born an outlaw and I'll die an outlaw!"

"You know, we aren't technically lawmen." Paul tried with desperation. "We're just the guards. The real lawmen are police officers who bring the prisoners to us." Billy shook his head. "Same damn thing if ya ask me." Billy said. "You can call yourselves whatever ya want but I ain't joinin' yer little club. I'm an outlaw and ya can't break my spirit." With that Billy turned and walked away. Percy frowned and looked from Billy to Paul. Paul took the application and handed it to Percy. "At least have him think about it." He told him. Percy nodded. "Thank you." He said to Paul before waddling after his upset husband. "Dammit." He muttered as he tried to catch up to Billy. When he finally did, Billy was already in the truck and he crawled into the passenger seat next to him. "Dammit Billy! How selfish can you possibly be!?" He shouted at him.

"Selfish!? They wanted me to be a god damned lawman!" Billy defended himself. "They also offered you twice the pay I'm getting now which would triple our income!" Percy screamed at him. "We'd be making more than the god damned warden! We'd practically be robbing them! Isn't that Outlaw enough for you!?" He asked. "I ain't bein' no down low dirty lawman!" Billy yelled. Percy smacked him. "If you hate them so much then why the hell did you marry me you ass!?" He demanded. Billy looked shocked and they drove in silence the rest of the way home. The fight was far from over though. As soon as he got out Percy went right back at Billy about Paul's offer again which eventually led to another screaming fight. "Quit yer bitchin' at me and get yer ass upstairs!" Billy yelled at Percy. "Stop bein' so god damned selfish and think about your family's well being for once!" Percy yelled back, in tears and crying hysterically. "You don't tell me how to take care of my family you little bitch! Now shut up and go upstairs! You're gonna hurt the kids with all yer yellin' at me!" Billy screamed back at him. Percy grabbed a glass base and chucked it at Billy's head. He ducked and it shattered against the wall behind him. "DAMMIT I SAID GET YOUR FAT ASS UPSTAIRS YOU BITCH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs at Percy. Percy's heart shattered at that comment and he ran up to the bedroom bawling his eyes out like a baby.

Billy on the other hand ran outside to the truck and drove off. He drove as fast as he possibly could, running people off the road every which way until finally he reached his destination. The old farm he'd called home for years seemed quiet at this time of night, but he didn't care. He was to angry. He burst right into the house almost breaking the screen door as he did so. It wasn't long until the sound of guns cocking surrounded him and he had to shove his little brothers and his uncles out of his way in the dark before he got to the old man himself. "Who the hell goes there at one in the god damn mornin!?" The actual Billy the Kid demanded. "It's yer son old man!" Billy snapped, shoving the others, who still thought he was an intruder away. "Send the rest of 'em all to bed and get the liquor! I need to drunk till my liver gives out!" There were tears in his voice, and the Kid knew it. "Get back to bed all of ya!" He demanded his relatives. They obeyed and went back to sleep. The Kid then got out a couple bottles of whiskey and went out on the porch with his son. Billy downed a fourth of a bottle quickly yet still his anger and grieve didn't cease. "Son, alcohol don't solve yer problems. If anything it creates more." The Kid told Billy. "If you were me, Pa, you'd try anything right now." Billy replied, slurring his words a little. The alcohol was starting to take effect but he was still sober enough to listen to his father.

"Wanna tell me what's on your mind, son?" The Kid asked. Billy was silent for a moment but after awhile he told his father everything. He told him about Paul offering him a job as a prison guard and about the huge fight he'd had with Percy. Afterwards the kid just sighed. "Son, you can't get him all upset like that. It'll hurt yer little ones and you'll have to live with the fact that it's your fault forever." He said firmly. Billy tensed at the thought and his hands began to shake with fear. "You've had enough alcohol." The Kid said the and took the whiskey away from Billy. "But Pa, they...they want me to be a lawman...I can't do that! I'm an Outlaw! You're an Outlaw! I can't betray you like that! I can't betray myself like that!" Billy ranted, now in tears. "Son, calm yerself right now!" The Kid demanded, smacking him across the face. "Now dammit! You've forgotten what I was before I became an Outlaw!" The Kid snapped. Billy sobbed and looked up at his father. "You were always an Outlaw!" He snapped back. "I was a Lawman and a Regulator first! You've got this Outlaw thing all wrong! Outlaws aren't out to get into trouble! They don't go looking for a fight and they aren't evil men! We're the one's who speak for the people who don't have a voice to speak with! We're the ones who take charge and do what's right when the law won't do a damned thing! We protect and serve the innocent and the poor and we most certainly protect and serve our families as best we can and god dammit if we've gotta do behind enemy lines to do it then so be it!" The Kid told his son. Billy was appalled. He really did have the outlaw concept all wrong. God, Percy needed him to step up and be a man. He needed him to do everything he could to take care of him and their family and all Billy had done was call him a fat ass bitch and send up crying hysterically upstairs.

"Pa I've gotta go home!" Billy said, getting up quickly and rushing towards the door. He was a little intoxicated but he was still sober enough to where he could drive safely. He drove like hell until he reached their little farm and he quickly ran up the steps to the door. Percy heard the door open downstairs and pretended to be asleep so he wouldn't have to talk to Billy but the young redneck saw right through him. "Percy?" He asked tenderly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Percy honey? Are you awake?" He gently nudged Percy's back. "Go sleep on the couch you bastard!" Percy snapped at him with tears in his eyes. "Honey please I'm so sorry for everything I said." Billy said softly, stroking through Percy's hair. "Come on Loverboy, look at me. I just wanna see those purdy blue eyes." Percy didn't know why he did it, for his heart was still tattered and filled with anger, but he slowly turned and looked at Billy. "There they are..." Billy whispered and bent down, giving Percy a little kiss between his eyes. Percy sobbed. "Hey now, honey, don't cry. No more tears. We're done with that. It's okay now you were right. I'm a big stupid Jack ass." Percy grinned and kissed Billy back, wrapping his arms around him. "I love you Billy." He told him. "I love you too darlin'." Billy told him. Holding him tight and kissing him again. "And don't you worry one bit. I'm gonna take that guard job and we're gonna have plenty of money to raise our little babies with." Billy said. Percy sobbed then with joy and pulled Billy back on the bed with him so they could make sweet love and there for make up. By morning it was as if the fight never happened, and that same morning Billy was filling out his application to work at Cold Mountain.

TBC :)


	7. A Problem That Needs Fixin'

"I'm startin' to have second thoughts about this, Percy." Billy said as they pulled up to the prison. "Too late now." Percy told him and got out of the car. Billy sighed and got out too to help Percy up to the door at E-Block. The young guard was becoming heavily pregnant and it was hard for him to move around now. "You sure about this?" Billy asked. "Yes! Now quit trying to chicken out. You're gonna work here. No ifs ands or buts about it." He tightened his grip on Billy's hand as they walked through the door. Paul was at his desk and they walked straight up to him. "Well good mornin' you two." Paul said, looking up from his report. "Did you get some time to think about my offer?" He then asked them. "Yes we did." Percy said then stepped back so that Billy could continue the conversation. The young outlaw stepped forward slowly. "Uh..I um..I'd like to uh..take ya up on that offer of yers." He said to Paul. The head guard smiled and outstretched his hand. "Welcome to the family, son." He said to Billy. Billy looked at his hand then slowly he outstretched his own and shook Paul's. "Thanks." Billy said. Paul nodded. "Well, follow me." He said. "I'll see if I can get ya a uniform." He stepped out from behind his desk and started off towards the door. Billy slowly followed. "Percy, Brutal will be here in a minute or two but until then you're in charge." Paul hollered back at the younger guard before he and Billy walked out to get Billy a uniform.

"Okay!" Percy hollered back then went to sit down at the desk. He had to push the chair back a little ways from the desk though since his huge belly would've been hitting the edge of it. He sat down carefully and ran a hand gently over his belly. One baby kicked and he gasped. They'd been kicking for awhile now but he'd just started getting used to it, and even now it still surprised him a little. It was amazing to him that something so remarkable could happen. That he could actually carry two living, breathing little babies inside his tummy. He was getting close to his due date. It was only a month away now and there was still so much to think about. His mother and aunt Rose were throwing him a baby shower this coming weekend so most of what they still needed for the babies would be taken care of with that. He still needed to decide on exactly how he wanted to give birth. He'd talked with his Aunt and Mother about this as well and they'd suggested a natural home birth would make for the best birthing experience. He was seriously considering it but he was afraid of the pain and also of what might happen if he or the baby needed medical attention and didn't have it on hand.

Deciding on a birthing technique wasn't the only thing he was worrying about though. He and Billy still needed to decide what they were going to name the twins. Percy liked Lilian Mae or Ella Grace if the twins were both girls and if they were both boys he liked Ryan and Lane. Billy had different ideas though. If they were both boys he wanted to name the twins both Billy, but with different middle names so they could be told apart. Billy Ryan and Billy Ray was the decision he'd ultimately come to after awhile of thinking on the subject. For two girls Billy liked the names, Jenna Belle or Adaline Elaine. Percy liked the girl names Billy had come up with but the boy names just didn't work in his mind. They could not just name them both Billy. Then they'd have four Billys in the family if they included Billy's father. Percy sighed and rubbed his belly again softly, feeling the little movements of his babies beneath his skin. "What do you think little ones?" He asked. "What do you wanna be named?" The babies just kept moving and kicking.

Percy smiled and rubbed his bump. He loved his babies so much already and they weren't even here yet. "They kickin?" Dean asked as he walked up to the desk and grabbed a moon pie to snack on. "Yeah..." Percy replied. Things between him and the other guards had been pretty much fixed already but it was still a bit awkward for him to talk to them. He had made their lives miserable for quite some time after all. "When are ya due?" Dean asked him. "September 18th." Percy told him. "That's not to far away." Dean said with a smile. "Ready for 'em to be here?" Percy nodded. "Yeah, I'm excited to see them. They've been in there to long." Dean nodded and for awhile there was nothing but silence. Finally, though, Dean spoke again. "Percy?" He asked. "Yeah?" Percy replied. "Can I tell ya a secret?" Dean asked him. Percy nodded, his curiosity peaking out. Dean sighed and grabbed a picture out of his wallet. It was a photograph of a little girl and a little boy and a tiny baby boy who looked like a newborn. He handed the picture to Percy and he looked at it. "Are these your kids?" He asked Dean. "Yeah..." Dean said. "But um...The oldest two..the twins...they ain't my wife's babies." He admitted. Percy gave him a questioning look. "Well then who's..." "Brutal's." Dean cut him off. "They're Brutal's kids." Percy's jaw dropped in shock. "My wife ain't actually my wife either..." Dean said. "I mean we're legally married and everything but she's just a good friend. We had James together cause she wanted a kid of her own, and I love the little guy, but...Percy I don't think I can keep living this lie anymore." He had tears forming in his eyes. "Well..what..what exactly do you want, Dean?" Percy asked. He wasn't entirely sure how to make him feel better but he was at least going to try. "I wanna be with Brutal. I wanna raise our kids together and have a real happy life and all that but..but last time I told him that...he just wanted to be friends with benefits."

Dean was on the verge of crying. "Maybe if you talked to him..." Percy began. "But if I talk to him about it he'd hate me. I promised him it wouldn't happen again..." Dean all but sobbed. "What?" Percy asked, gently. "You promised him what wouldn't happen again?" He rested a hand gently against Dean's shoulder and handed him a tissue. "I..I promised him I wouldn't get pregnant again." Dean sobbed, wiping his eyes with the tissue. "But I..I think I'm expecting now.." He started to cry a little harder. Percy didn't know what to do in a situation like this. He'd never comforted anyone before so he did the only thing he could think of. He put his arms out and wrapped Dean up in a big hug. "There there..." He said softly. "Don't cry, Dean. It'll be okay I promise...Do your other little ones know Brutal is their father?" He then asked, trying to work his way to a solution to this situation. Dean nodded. "He takes them every weekend." He told Percy. "They love him to death and he's such a good daddy...I..I just wish we could be a family all together...but he's afraid of what people would think." Dean sobbed.

Percy sighed. "Well listen, Dean." He said gently. "You've gotta talk to him. In fact, I think it might help if all of us talked to him. That way he'd know that nobody would think any less of him for being with you. How about we get him into the office, sit him down and talk it all out with him. Would that be okay with you?" Percy asked Dean. Dean nodded. Percy gave a little smile. "Alright then that's what we'll do." He said, patting Dean on the shoulder. "Now go wipe your face and calm down a little. I'll take care of everything okay." He told him. Dean nodded and hugged him. "Thank you." He said. "You're welcome." Percy said, returning the hug. Dean then walked off to go wipe his tear soaked face and a few moments later Billy and Paul walked back into the mile. Billy was now dressed in a brand new guard uniform and Percy smiled at him. "Whoa! Look at my sexy man! You look hot in that uniform, honey". He ran up and hugged Billy. Billy smiled and gave him a kiss. Paul turned his head slightly to give him some privacy. "You start right now, Billy." He said. "You can do cell checks in just a minute to start things off." Billy nodded to him. "Sounds like a plan." He said. "Wait a minute." Percy said to the both of them. "I've got something really important that we all have to take care of first. Paul, go find Harry. We need all hands on deck for this one. Just don't tell Brutal anything." Percy said. "Why not Brutal?" Paul asked. "It's a long story. Just get Harry and Dean and meet us in the office. We all need to have a serious talk with Brutal."

TBC

(Sorry I slashed up Dean and Brutal. I started off thinking I'd make them straight but I just couldn't Lol)


	8. Problem Solved

"Paul!" Brutal called as he walked into the office only to come face to face with Paul and all of the other guards including Percy and Billy. "What is this?" He asked, just like Percy had done the day they'd thrown him into the restraint room to punish him for the way Del's execution had turned out. "Brute..." Paul started, speaking gently. "We're all here today because we care about you, and we want you to be happy." Brutal scoffed and looked like he was going to laugh. "If you boys got some kinda tip that pins me as a drug addict you'd better think again." Brutal said with confidence. "I ain't touched none of that shit. Not in my whole life." He then caught a glimpse of Dean who was crying in the corner behind Paul. "Dean?" He asked. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Dean sniffled and looked down at the floor. "Brutal, listen. We've got some things we'd like to discuss with you." Paul said. "Harry, get him a chair." Harry nodded and pulled up a chair in front of them all for Brutal. Brutal sat down with an almost angered look on his face. "Somebody had best start talkin'." He said. "What's Dean cryin' about and who the hell made him cry? Was it you Poicy!?" Brutal demanded, glaring at the young, expectant guard.

"No! I promise it wasn't me!" Percy tried to defend himself, holding up his arms so Brutal couldn't hit him. Brutal was up so quick almost nobody could stop him but Billy. Brutal was to quick for even him though and have Billy a right hook to the eye. "OW! FUCK!" Billy yelled. Paul and Harry pulled Brutal back and held him still while Billy cussed and held back tears while rubbing his now black and swollen eye, Percy cried and tried to examine and treat Billy's eye, and Dean stood, sobbing in the corner. "LET ME GO!" Brutal demanded. "NO BRUTAL! YOURE THE ONE MAKING DEAN CRY NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Paul yelled at his friend who he was currently trying to restrain. Brutal looked at Dean. "Is that true?" He asked him, looking hurt. Dean gulped and nodded. "Yes..." He said. Brutal suddenly quit fighting Paul and Harry and sat back down in his chair. "Ya'll have got five minutes!" He told them all firmly. "Now start talkin'!" Percy got Billy up off the floor but the newest guard was still sobbing slightly and in a lot of pain. "Dean..." Paul said to the traumatized and obviously depressed guard. "Got down to the infirmary and get Billy some ice for his eye." Dean nodded and left the room. Brutal watched him go. "What's going on!?" He demanded. "Why is Dean..." Before Brutal could say anything else Percy punched him in the face, giving him a black eye just as Brutal had done to Billy. "AH! SON OF A BITCH!" Brutal yelled.

"You deserved that you bastard!" Percy yelled at Brutal. "Let me at him!" Billy yelled, lungeing at Brutal to get in a second punch. Paul grabbed him before he could get to Brutal. "Billy! Percy took care of it now stop!" He demanded. Pushing Billy back into another chair. "Now everybody just calm down!" Hearty shouted above them all. "This ain't about us! It's about Dean! All of you shut up and focus so we can get done what we came here to do!" They all stared at Harry in shock. None of them had ever began to think that the old timer had such a booming threatening voice underneath that gentle old frail exterior. They all immediately calmed down and sat back in their seats. Harry locked all the doors so Brutal couldn't leave then stepped up the much bigger, and probably much stronger, guard who's eye was now as black as Billy's. "Just get to the point Harry!" Brutal snapped. "I wanna get outta here!" Harry nodded. "As soon as you're ready to listen I'll start tellin' ya about all our concerns here." He told Brutal. The bigger man groaned and looked up at Harry with his one good eye. "Go on..." He said. "I'm listenin'." Harry nodded.

"Now, Brutal, you care about Dean, right?" He asked. Brutal nodded. "More than anything in the world." He grumbled almost so quietly they couldn't hear him. "So that must mean his happiness means a lot to you huh?" Harry asked. Brutal nodded again. "Alright then, Brutal, I want you to know that everything we're about to discuss is for Dean's well being and if you want him to be happy then you need to listen. Now, Percy knows more than I do about this so I'm gonna let him talk to ya about the situation. Are you gonna be calm and let him speak? Or do Paul and I need to get the straight jacket out?" Harry asked. Brutal glared at Percy then glared at Billy. Finally he glared at Paul for letting this happen and then he looked back at Harry. "Fine..." He agreed. "I'll listen to him." Harry nodded. "Percy..." He said, letting Percy have the floor to speak. Percy looked at Brutal half in fear and half in desperation. "Brutal..." He began. "Dean told me about you two...He told me about how much you love each other, and about how much he wishes he could be with you forever and ever..." "Oh not this speech again! He knows it's to dangerous! I don't know how many times I've had to..." Harry smacked him upside the head. "Quiet down!" He demanded. Brutal glared at him but then quieted down.

"Percy, please, go on." Paul said. Percy nodded. "Brutal, before you say anything else, I know you're afraid of being judged by others or maybe even being hurt by someone who acts out of hate and ignorance, but I want you to know that Billy and I have been happily married for over a year and yes there have been people who haven't agreed with our choice to love each other, but we don't care about what they think. We're still happily married and nobody has ever caused us any problems. They probably never will, and even if they do some day we'll stick up for ourselves, because we love each other..." Percy stopped for awhile. Brutal's hard look was softening. "People who love each other weren't meant to be apart from one another, Brutal." Percy then said. "God made them to be with each other. Like two pieces if a jigsaw puzzle. They go together. They go together perfectly and nothing can change that." He continued. Brutal sighed and looked around the room at Paul, Harry, and Billy. His eyes were desperate, as if he were searching for answers to make the whole ugly mess just disappear.

"Brute..." Paul started. "You and Dean have two beautiful little children together. Hell you've been in love ever since you first met but if you won't do it for your love do it for your little ones at least. Children deserve a family." He tried to convince him. "They have a family." Brutal tried. "Dean and his wife have raised them good." "They need a real family, Brutal." Harry said. "They need two parents who love each other to raise them. Dean and his wife don't love each other and they know that." Brutal sighs. "Brutal...You..you have another on the way too." Percy spoke up suddenly. Brutal looked shocked, as did the others. "What?" Brutal asked. "Dean told he thinks he's pregnant." Percy said. "He doesn't wanna raise another baby without you." Brutal looked sad and lowered his head. "Dammit..." He muttered, sounding chocked like he was gonna cry. "Brute wouldn't you rather get to see your little ones every single day and night instead of just on the weekends?" Paul asked him. Brutal sighed and bit his lip. "Come on big fucker!" Billy suddenly snapped. "You think people will judge you for being gay!? You think they'll think you ain't as much of a man just cause you like gettin' ass instead of pussy!? Well I think yer a piss poor excuse for a man cause ya won't step up and take care of yer family!" Billy yelled at Brutal.

Brutal jumped up again but Paul and Harry grabbed him and held him back. "Say it again you inbred hick!" Brutal demanded. "I don't gotta." Billy said. "You heard me the first time! And unless ya wanna hear it again from everyone else you'd better start bein a man and take care of that boy and the little ones you've brought into this world!" Billy told him. Brutal didn't say anything after that. He was completely silent, as was everyone else. They'd never expected Wild Bill to be the one to solve any of their problems but it seemed as if he just had. Brutal relaxed and Paul and Harry let go of him. Percy then grabbed Billy's arm and pulled him back so Brutal couldn't hit him. Brutal sighed and looked at all of them. "Alright..." He said. "Alright...I'll...I'll try to..make things right..." They all breathed a sigh of relief and a few moments later Dean came back into the office with an ice pack. "Oh my God! Brutal! What happened to you!?" He asked in horror when he saw Brutal's eye. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Brutal assured him as Dean rushed to him with the ice pack and held it to his eye instead of giving it to Billy. Billy frowned. "Hey, that was my..." "Hush, Darlin." Percy told him. "What the hell happened?" Dean asked Brutal as he continued to hold the ice pack to Brutal's swollen eye. Brutal sighed and looked at the others. "Can you boys please excuse us? Deanie and I need to have a talk." The others nodded and walked out of the office. Billy was still pouting. "I thought he was gettin' me an ice pack, not that big asshole." He grumbled. Percy just chuckled and kissed Billy's cheek. "Well Darlin, you did such a good job, I'm not just gonna get ya an ice pack, I'm gonna get ya some morphine too." He told Billy. Billy grinned a little and kissed Percy back. "Thanks Darlin." He said. "But can I have a little lovin' when we get home too?" He asks. Percy laughed. "Oh Billy, you're such a dirty little bastard." Billy smiled and grabbed Percy's ass. "Sure am." He said. "And proud of it too."

TBC :)


	9. Having Meaning

The whole rest of that day all the guards were sure to stay away from Paul's office because if Dean and Brutal weren't having sex they were kissing and talking all lovy dovy to each other. Percy was extremely happy for them that they talked it all out and were going to be together now but he didn't really wanna listen to Dean moaning while Brutal pounded his ass. Just thinking about kinda made him nauseous. Not that they were bad looking or anything. It was just weird because he had to look them both in the eye every day and it would make it horribly awkward and almost impossible for him to do that if he'd heard the sounds of their consoling through the walls of Paul's office. At the end of the day though Brutal and Dean came out of the office and walked up to Percy and Billy. Dean immediately hugged Percy. "Thank you." He sobbed with joy into Percy's shoulder. Percy hugged him back. "Aw, you're welcome, Dean. I'm happy to help." He replied. Brutal smiles and then hugged Dean again after the younger man had let go if Percy. "Thanks Poicy. You and Wild Bill..." "Billy the Kid..." Billy corrected him. Brutal nodded. "You and Billy the Kid really opened up my eyes." He said. "I'm gonna take care of my Deanie from now on so don't you worry bout that." Percy smiled and Billy nodded. "Glad to hear it." Percy said. "Uh huh." Billy agreed. Brutal smiles and waved. "See ya tomorrow boys." He told them, and after Percy and Billy waved back to them he and Dean walked out to Brutal's truck so that they could go home, together.

Percy grinned and held Billy's hand. "We make a good team, honey." He told him. Billy nodded and kissed his cheek. "We sure do." He replied. "Now come on.." Billy then said. "Let's get on home so we can be a good team and 'work together' on a 'job'." Percy laughed. "That was an awful attempt at a joke." He told Billy. "Oh come on. It was good." He said. "Nope. Worst joke I've ever heard." Percy said with a grin. Billy chuckled. "Naw, I should be a comedian." Billy said with a smug grin. Percy just shook his head. "Alright, Darlin, believe whatever you wanna believe." He finally told him. Billy smiled and suddenly picked Percy up bridal style and carried him over to the truck. They drove home together happily, holding each other's hands the whole way back to the house. Percy was completely and utterly happy now. His life finally had meaning.

...

"So where exactly are we going, Mama?" Percy asked his mother as he and his mother and Aunt walked up to their church that they attended on Sunday mornings. "I told, honey, reverend baker's wife wanted to give you some of their old baby clothes for the twins." Percy's mother, Annabelle told him. "Oh, okay. I didn't hear what you said the first time." Percy said. "Darlin' you need to start paying better attention to things. Those little ones are gonna need all the attention you can give them." His Aunt Rose told him. Percy nodded. "I know, Aunt Rose, I know." He said. "I promise I'll pay better attention from now..." Before he could finish a bunch of people, all his family and other loved ones, jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!" Percy looked totally shocked then a big wide smile spread across his face. "Oh my God!" He exclaimed in joy. "I don't know what to say!" He was beginning to tear up with joy and he turned and hugged his mother and Aunt. "Oh you two didn't have to go and do this. I thought it was just gonna be a small baby shower." He said, teary eyed. "Bigger is better." Rose said with a smile. "And nothing is to good for my little peanut." Annabelle added, pinching Percy's cheek. "Mom..." Percy blushed. "I thought you weren't gonna call me that anymore." His mother simply smiled and kissed his cheek.

Billy came rushing up to them from the area of the church where the snacks were set up. His mouth was full of little cookies and cupcakes and he was trying to smile without letting any of the food in his mouth drop. "Goodness, Billy..." Percy all but laughed. "Swallow that before you choke to death on it." Billy nodded and chewed really hard before swallowing all of his food. He then hugged Percy and kissed him over and over. Percy smiled and kissed him back. "Alright you two, don't forget to come up for air." Annabelle told them both. "Sorry mama." Percy chuckled a little. "No harm done, deary." Rose said, taking Percy by the hand. "But now that you're here we can start cutting the cake and handing out snacks and drinks." Percy smiled as Rose led him to the snack table. Damn he sure was hungry and a piece of cake sounded pretty good right now. After he'd gotten the cake he and Billy walked around and mingled with all of the friends and family members who had come to the baby shower. Billy's entire family was there. Billy the Kid, and all the other former Lincoln County Regulators. Nobody here but Percy and Billy knew that that's who they were though. They had to keep their real identities a secret. Percy's whole family was there, including the still acting Governor of Louisiana and a few other very important members of the state government. All the other E-Block guards had shown up as well, including Dean and Brutal had had brought their children, Ellie and Bobby, and Dean's little son James. It had been two months since they'd gotten together permanently and it was clear to Percy that the two couldn't be happier. Dean was showing a lot now too, so now he had a friend to share the pains of pregnancy with.

"Okay, everyone, gather around. Percy's going to open his gifts now." Percy's Aunt called over everyone suddenly, taking Percy's hand and leading him over to the gift table. There were so many presents Percy couldn't hardly count them all. And when he had finally gotten them all opened up he knew that there was no way he could ever thank everyone enough. He got so many new little outfits for the twins to wear he couldn't count them all. He'd received a little bath tub for them, along with a set of towels and baby soaps. Dean and Brutal had gotten him a big floor toy for the babies to play with and a couple matching little pairs of shoes. His mother and father had gotten him a brand new double wide crib so the babies could sleep snuggled up together just like they did in the womb. His Aunt and Uncle had gotten him a changing table and a dresser to put all the babies clothes in. Billy's mama and daddy had given him all of Billy's old baby stuff along with a bunch of new outfits, most of which were camouflaged and or hunter orange. Billy's Uncle Steve had taken it a step further and had given them a bunch of pairs of little overalls and two little coon skin hats he'd made himself. Billy was thrilled of course and Percy was happy as well. Now the little ones could look just as handsome as their Daddy. Billy's Uncles had also all chipped in to buy the little ones two little pairs of cowboy boots, two pairs of chaps, two little vests, and two tiny cowboy hats along with some little flannel shirts to match all their cowboy gear. "Thank you all so much." Percy was saying to Billy's family before suddenly Billy's Uncle Charley spoke up. "Hold on now, the big presents are waitin' outside still." He said. At that, Percy walked outside followed by everyone else and when he stepped out of the church doors he saw Billy's Uncle Doc, Charley's husband, holding two lead ropes to two little ponies. "Oh my God! They're adorable!" He exclaimed with joy and hugged Charley. Charley hugged him back and smiled. "You're welcome, Percy." He replied. Doc smiled at them both. "The paint's name is Cupcake and the Bay's name is Cookie." Doc told Percy. "I our Grandkids have outgrown 'em so we thought you could use 'em."

Percy had tears forming in his eyes again as he hugged Doc as well. "Thank you." He told him. Doc grinned. "You're welcome, son." The now old and worn Regulator replied. Percy then turned and Hugged Billy. He'd never felt this loved by so many people before today. Now he was for certain that his life had meaning. And there was nothing that could make him ever doubt that again.

TBC :)


	10. Percy The Midwife

Another month passed and it was almost time for Percy to deliver. He'd been pretty restless these past few nights and Billy was starting to think that he was getting close. Percy laughed in amusement at his excited husband. Billy just couldn't wait to be a daddy. He was convinced that Percy was carrying two little boys because of the way they kicked so hard and he wanted them to hurry up and get there so that he could teach them how to hunt and trap and fish and farm and everything else that he had actually put down on a list of things to do with his boys. "Billy, if one or both of them are girls I don't want you getting disappointed." Percy told him one night at dinner. There was a big storm going on that night and Billy and Percy were tucked inside on the couch, snuggled up next to each other. "Oh I won't be disappointed if they's girls." Billy said. "But I know they's gonna be little boys." He then added, rubbing Percy's tummy and pressing a kiss to it. Percy stroked Billy's hair as the young redneck loved on his big pregnant belly, "oh you're so silly, Billy." He said with a little chuckle.

At that moment the telephone sprang to life, scaring both of them half to death. Percy picked it up off the coffee table and held it up to his ear. "Hello?" He asked into the phone. Billy watched as Percy talked on the phone to a person who seemed to be panicking. "Brutal?" Percy asked. Billy raised an eyebrow. Why on earth would Brutal be calling this late at night? Come to think of it, why would Brutal be calling them at all. Dean was usually the one who called if either of them did. "Okay...okay, just calm down now Brutal..." Percy said over the phone. Billy kept listening carefully. "Mmhmm...Well I guess he must have been further along than you thought." Percy said. Billy was starting to get worried. "Will Doc Smith not pick up?" Percy then asked Brutal. Billy's eyes were widening. "Okay...Okay, Brutal calm down...I know..It's alright, I'll be right over." Percy finally said before hanging up the phone. "What's wrong?" Billy asked, fear in his voice. "It's Dean." Percy said, getting up as quickly as he could and going to try and stuff his swollen feet into his shoes. "He went into labor. Brutal said he was only seven months along but he never did go to a doctor so I bet he's nine and they just didn't know it." Percy continued. "Well where the hell are you goin!?" Billy demanded, getting up and trying to block his way to the door. "I'm going to help him!" Percy asserted himself. "Now are you coming with me or not!?" Percy was getting his rain coat. "Honey the Doctor'll help 'em won't he?" Billy asked. "He can't. A tree blowed down at the end of his road and he can't get his car through." Percy told him, grabbing the keys to the truck and tossing them to Billy.

"Come on." He said. "We gotta get goin! Brutal says he's getting close!" He went as fast as he could in his current condition out the door. Billy quickly followed and they both hopped into the truck. Billy drove as quickly as he could to Brutal and Dean's house through the wind and rain and in about a half hour he finally made it there in one piece. "Come on!" Percy rushed him as he climbed out of the car and waddled to the door with his rounded belly out in front of him. He knocked and Brutal appeared at the door in a few seconds. He was sweating and looked terrified. "Thank God you're here, Poicy." He said, sounding vey much relieved as he ushered Billy and Percy into the house. "How's he doing?" Percy asked Brutal, frantically. "As far as I know he's doing fine. He's in an awful lot of pain though. Won't quit screamin' so I sent the kids to their rooms where they can't hear him." Brutal informed him, looking more panicked ten ever. "How far apart are the contractions?" Percy then asked as Brutal led him up the stairs and down the hallway to their master bathroom. "Five minutes." Brutal said. "He tried resting in the bath water to ease the pain but it wasn't helping."

"Ah! Argh! Ow! Brutal Help!" They heard Dean scream. Brutal rushed ahead of Billy and Percy and stormed into the bathroom. Dean was sitting on a few bloody fluid soaked towels on the bathroom floor, laying back with his back and head resting against the wall. His lower half was completely naked and he wore only a thin white shirt over his chest and his big pregnant belly. He was tensing and screaming in pain now as Brutal rushed to him and gripped both of his hands. "Shh, Deanie, Deanie listen to me. Remember what we talked about? Just breathe through all that hurt. Breathe it all away." Brutal whispered to him gently. Dean glared at Brutal but took in a few deep breathes slowly and let them out again, then finally after what felt like forever to poor Dean, the contraction let up and he wasn't feeling as much pain. He was still hurting though. The baby was close and it's head was lodged in his pelvis. That fact just sounded painful. Percy couldn't imagine how it must feel. Poor Dean.

"There, atta' boy." Brutal smiled. Dean just groaned and let out a long breath. "You want a drink of water?" Brutal asked him. Dean nodded. Brutal handed him a glass of water and he drank it down greedily. He sat there for a few more minutes between the V of Brutal's legs until suddenly his breathing became labored again and he yelled out in pain. "Oh Fuck! Here comes another one!" He yelled and squeezed Brutal's hands tighter. "FUCK! Get it out!" He demanded. Percy came forward. He'd never delivered a baby before but he and Billy had been taking birthing classes so he knew enough about how to do this to safely deliver the little one. He first checked Dean's cervix to see how far he was dilated. "Nine centimeters." Percy said. "Only one to go. It should only be about five more minutes. Dean? What position do you wanna push in?" Percy asked Dean, softly. "I..I need to get ..on..on my knees..." Dean managed to tell Percy. "Okay." Percy nodded and he and Brutal helped Dean get on his knees with his legs spread apart. During this process they also put some new clean towels that weren't soaked with amniotic fluid underneath him. Billy had been sent to keep an eye on the children by now, and by the time they were done getting situated, Percy checked Dean again to find he was fully dilated. "Okay, on this next contraction i need you to give me a big push." Percy spoke gently to Dean. Dean moaned and whimpered in pain, gripping Brutal's hands tightly. "God dammit it's hot in here!" He then whined. "Here, take your shirt off." Brutal told him before he helped him off with his shirt. Dean then gritted his teeth and groaned out in pain. "Alright, Dean, big push now." Percy said. Dean sucked in a deep breath and bared down as hard as he could before screaming.

"Good job, Dean. Just like that. A little more...That's it. Perfect.." Percy coached him. Dean then stopped pushing and tried to catch his breath. "Good job, Deanie." Brutal told him, pressing a kiss to his cheek and gave him a drink of water. Dean just moaned. "Alright, Dean, on the next contraction push just like that. I can see the baby's head starting to appear. It's got lots of brown hair." Percy said with a smile. Dean managed a little smile before his next contraction over took his body and he had to bare down again. "Good Job, Good Job." Percy encouraged him. "The head is crowning. Slow down just a little so you won't tear." He grabbed a towel and slowly cupped his hand to the baby's emerging head. Dean screamed as the widest part of the baby began to stretch his opening. "It's okay, Deanie, it's okay.." Brutal assured him. "You're okay, Dean. Just let me help get the head out okay?" Percy said. Dean nodded and gave a little push while Percy guided the baby's head out slowly. "OWWW!" Dean yelled as the head emerged fully from his body. "FUCK! That hurt!" Percy smiled at him. "I know, but that was the hard part." He told him. "One or two more pushes and your baby will be out." He was smiling as he held the tiny infant's head gently in his palm before Dean started to push again. "Good, Dean. Good job. A little harder." Percy said. "Oh God I Can't!" Dean screamed. "Come on Deanie push harder! It's almost over!" Brutal encouraged him. "AHHHH!" Dean yelled and pushed one more time before the tiny newborn slipped all the way into the world and into Percy's arms.

Seconds after her birth Dean and Brutal's brand new baby girl began to scream and cry. "She's perfectly healthy." Percy said as he laid the screaming infant on Dean's chest. Dean was crying with joy as was Brutal as they held their new baby girl for the first time. "Oh God, She's perfect." Dean sobbed with joy. Brutal just kept kissing Dean and the baby. This was the first birth he'd witnessed out of all of their children and he'd never imagined something could be so beautiful. "I love you.." He told Dean, kissing him as they both looked at their new baby daughter. "Oh Brutal I love you too.." Dean sobbed with joy, returning Brutal's kiss as he cuddled their tiny newborn to his chest. Percy smiled and rubbed his own belly. He couldn't wait to experience all this joy for himself.

TBC :)


	11. Ready or Not

"Here's one of her and Dean after we got her all cleaned up." Brutal said with a smile as he proudly showed the pictures of he and Dean's newborn daughter, Juliana Elizabeth Howell. It had been two days since her birth and Dean was still resting up at home. Percy had volunteered to take care of him and the kids until he was well enough to come back to work, and also since Dean's mother was out of ten for the next few days and couldn't take care of him herself. "She's beautiful, Brutal." Paul said with a smile. "Looks just like ya." Harry added with a chuckle. "Yep. She sure is a cute little gal." Billy added. "Can't wait for my little ones to get here." The boys all nodded. "It'll be the best day of your life, Billy." Paul told him. "I still remember when my kids came along. I've never been happier in all my years." "Me neither." Harry agreed. "My little girls changed my life completely after they got here." Brutal nodded as well. "I'd forgotten what havin' a new little one feels like until now but it really is the most beautiful thing I've ever witnessed." He said. Billy grinned. "I can't wait." He said. It was true. He really couldn't. It had seemed like forever since Percy had found out he was pregnant. He was tired of waiting. If those little ones weren't here within the week he thought he might just have to induce Percy's labor himself.

...

Tiny little Juliana was laying against her mama's chest and suckling hungrily from him. Dean cradled her against him and smiled down at her. "My precious little angel." He cooed softly at her. Percy smiled. "She really is precious." He said. "But there's one thing I'm wondering. Where does she get that brown hair from?" Dean grinned. "From Brutal. His hair used to be brown before he started going grey." The baby stopped suckling and started to fuss. Dean gently lifted her up to his shoulder and patted her little back. She stopped fussing and burped a few seconds later. "Awww she's adorable." Percy cooed. "Thanks." Dean replied, before placing little Juliana back against his chest as she began to fall back asleep. "Pretty soon you'll have your own little cuties to take care of." Percy nodded and rubbed his belly. "I'm not due for another week." Percy said. "But the doctor said with twins labor almost always starts early. So hopefully it'll be within the next few days." Dean nodded and kissed Julie's little forehead. "That's exciting." He said. "Just be sure you've got a plan. It all goes so much easier when you've got your birth plan ready when the time comes."

Percy nodded. "I talked to Billy, my mother and aunt and my doctor about it and I've decided that I'm gonna have a natural home water birth" he told Dean. "Yeah, that's what I did with Bobby. I had a hospital birth with Ellie and it was the worst experience of my life. They didn't even let me hold her. As soon as she was out they cleaned her up and took her straight to the nursery." Dean said. "That's awful." Percy said. Dean nodded. "That ain't all either. They thought her head was gonna be to big for me to push out so they cut my opening up like four inches bigger so she could slip through. Then it turned out that they didn't even need to do it cause her head was really little. My Doctor was an idiot! He tried to make me have a c-section cause my cervix was dilating too slowly for his taste but Brutal threatened to break his nose if he even brought it up to me again." Dean went on. "Gosh, that Doctor does sound like an idiot." Percy agreed with him. "Yeah, but the part that made me the most angry was that as soon as I was ready to deliver, Brutal had gone to get my family and they wouldn't let me wait for him to get back. They practically yanked her out of me and Brutal didn't get to see the birth." Dean said. Percy was shocked. God, hospital births really were a joke.

"Im glad you're gonna deliver at home, Percy." Dean said, kissing little Juliana again. "Those hospitals do more harm than good when it comes to delivering little ones." Percy nodded. He'd never actually thought about it before but now that he did home births did see like a more logical choice for a birth. Hospitals were for sick people. People who had diseases. Babies weren't diseases. They were miracles that were meant to be celebrated and loved after their births. He wasn't going to tell Dean this but before they'd had this little talk Percy had actually been thinking about changing his mind and delivering in a hospital. That idea had been squashed now that he knew the truth. There was no way he was going to deliver his precious little angels at a hospital. Nope. They were going to be born in their home into the arms of their loving parents. Percy smiled at the thought. He was so ready to deliver his little ones into the world and cuddle them close to his heart. He simply could not wait.

...

It was midnight and Percy and Billy were sleeping soundly in their bed. It was a calm night outside their little farm house and the stars could be seen clearly out the windows. It was all so peaceful except for Billy's snoring, which could be heard from probably a mile away if the weather was clear enough. Percy had gotten used to Billy's snoring since they'd been married so now he could sleep peacefully without it bothering him. Tonight though it was a little different. He couldn't sleep at all. He'd been tossing and turning all night but it was no use. He just couldn't get any sleep. To top it off he was also having a lot of pain in his abdomen. He assumed it was the baby laying against his organs at first but now the pain was getting worse and he had no idea what it was of how to stop it. He moaned and rolled over in bed, trying to ease to horrible pain but it was no use.

Then suddenly he felt something inside him give as if he were going to the bathroom, and then seconds later something wet and warm dripped down his leg and onto the sheets. He hadn't realized at all the other earlier signs but now he knew exactly what was going on. His water had broken! "Billy! Billy wake up!" Percy panicked, shaking his lover awake. "Wh..what's going on? Percy!? Are you okay!?" Billy panicked. "My water broke! It's time!" Percy said in shock. This was it. They were having their babies, and they couldn't be more terrified.

TBC :)


	12. Percy's A Mommy!

Billy was panicking as he hurried to get everything ready for the birth. "Billy, calm down. I'm not even in active labor yet." Percy said, softly, trying to keep himself calm as well. "Well I don't wanna be unprepared for this." Billy said as he laid the towels next to the bathtub and got everything else they needed for the birth set up in the bathroom. Percy was currently up and walking slowly around the house to relieve some of the pain from the contractions. Dean had suggested that he do this. He'd told him that with all three of his little ones it had always helped him to walk around during the early stages of labor. It was actually helping a lot but Percy could already tell that he was gonna have a pretty fast delivery. Already the contractions were getting closer and more intense. "Billy? If you wanna do something useful then get on the phone and call my mother and my Aunt," he said to his frantic and panicking husband. "On it." Billy said and rushed downstairs to the phone. Meanwhile Percy went to the phone they had upstairs and dialed Dean and Brutal's number. "Who the hell is callin' me at one in the god damned mornin!?" Brutal demanded. "I'm sorry Brutal..." Percy said, sounding like he was in pain. "It's Percy. Is Dean there? I'm in labor." Brutal didn't say another word. He immediately let Dean have the phone. "Hey, Percy. You ready?" Dean asked. "I don't know, Dean. I'm scared." Percy admitted. Dean could tell by his voice that he was very frightened. "It's okay. I'm on my way over right now. Just stay calm and breathe." Dean told him. "Okay..." Percy agreed. "Alright. I'm leaving right now. I'll see ya in a few minutes." Dean said. "Okay Dean. Thank you." Percy replied. "You're welcome." Dean replied before the line went dead and Percy hung up the phone.

Billy came upstairs a few minutes later after calling Percy's Aunt and mother. "Did you call them?" Percy asked, rubbing his back and walking slowly around again. "Yep. They'll be here in just a minute." Billy told him, approaching him and rubbing his lower back and hips. "Good..." Percy breathed. "So will Dean." Billy nodded and kept rubbing his back and hips. "Are ya in much pain?" He asked after hearing Percy groan through a contraction. "Yeah..." Percy moaned, squeezing Billy's hands. "Wanna lay down or somethin?" Billy asked him. "No..This feels better." Percy told him. "I am thirsty though." He said then. Billy immediately ran and got him a water. "Here ya go." He said, handing it to him and watching him drink it. Percy then moaned and held his belly tightly. "Are you okay?" Billy asked, concern clear in his voice. Percy nodded, gritting his teeth in pain. Damn this was gonna be a long night.

...

Percy's mother and Aunt arrived about twenty minutes after Billy had called them. At the moment Percy was kneeling on the ground moaning in pain while Billy rubbed his back. "Oh Honey..." His mother frowned and hurried to his side and held his hand while his Aunt rushed to his other side and held the other one. "Mama it hurts!" Percy sobbed. "Oh, honey I know." She said. "It'll be okay. My our little ones will be here in no time at all and you'll forget all about all this hurtin'." His Aunt told him. Percy just kept moaning and trying to breathe and work through the contractions. Billy frowned as he continued to rub his back. He felt awful for having put Percy through this hell and he wished to God that he could take some of this pain away from him and bear it on his own. He certainly felt that he deserved some pain for putting Percy through this hell. The doorbell then suddenly sprang to life and Percy's Aunt got up. "I'll get it." She said and rushed downstairs to answer the door. "Dean!" Percy called out suddenly, almost sobbing as his latest and worst contraction hit. "Dean! Dean make it stop!" He screamed. Dean and Percy's Aunt rushed up the stairs as Billy and Percy's mother tried desperately to calm Percy down.

Dean came rushing into the room and kneeled next to Percy who was screaming and crying. "Percy, Percy, listen to me it's okay. It's okay. Just breathe. Breathe like this." Percy said as he demonstrated the proper way to breathe through the intense contraction. Percy copied Dean's example exactly and finally stopped all his crying and screaming. "Good. That's good, Percy. Just like that." Dean encouraged him. "Now keep breathing like that. Are you feeling any pressure?" Dean then asked him. "A..a..little.." Percy managed through breaths. Dean nodded. "Alright, let me check you." He said, before checking Percy's cervix. "Your about eight centimeters..." Dean said after a few moments. "How about we go ahead and get you in the tub. It'll take some of that pressure and pain away." He said. Percy nodded and allowed Billy and Dean to help him up and walk him over to the bathroom. They didn't make it to the tub in time though before suddenly Percy yelled out and collapsed on the floor with his legs spread apart beneath him. His face turning red as if he were bearing down. "What's happening!?" Billy panicked. Percy just kept bearing down and shouting in pain, squeezing Billy's hand tightly as well as his mother's. "Good job, Percy. Just like that." Dean encouraged him gently. "Nnnnhh...Ah! Ugh!" Percy yelled and grunted as he continued to bear down. "Billy do you wanna catch him?" Dean asked suddenly. Billy didn't have time to answer as Percy's Aunt grabbed his hands and guided them to where their first child was emerging from Percy. "One more push." Dean told Percy and the young guard screamed as he brought the first tiny newborn out into the world.

The baby slipped out of Percy and into Billy's arms, screaming and crying as everyone cheered with excitement and Billy laid the baby up on Percy's chest. "It's a boy!" He shouted. "I gotta' son! Little Billy Ray's here!" Percy was crying in joy and cuddling the tiny wailing infant close to his heart. "Good job, Percy." Dean told him. "Just one more to go." Percy cuddled his little newborn until finally the second twin began to make it's appearance and Percy's Aunt took little Billy Ray out of the room while the rest of them helped Percy into the wash tub. The second twin was born with just two easy contractions in the tub. Percy pushed harder in the water because the pain wasn't holding him back as much. The baby crowned on the second push and the head was completely out on the third. After that it only took one last push before the second tiny baby slipped out into Billy's arms. He too screamed and cried after Billy lifted him up and laid him across Percy's chest. "Oh God! He's out!" Percy exclaimed in glee. "My babies are both out!" Dean laid a towel over both babies after they and Percy were all dried off and clean. "You did such a good job, Percy." He told him. "They're so beautiful, Peanut. Good job." Percy's mother told him. "What gorgeous little ones." His Aunt agreed. "I'm so proud of you, Loverboy. They're perfect." Billy said as he kissed Percy and both Billy Ryan and Billy Ray. Percy wasn't listening to any of them at the moment though. He was to lost in looking down at his two perfectly beautiful little angels. He'd never been so happy. It was true what everyone had said. The love was instant and unconditional. As soon as he'd laid his eyes on these little infants he was sure he'd do anything for them. He loved them. That much was certain and to him these tiny little newborns were the most important and most precious things in the world.

TBC :)


	13. Epilogue

Percy recovered completely three days after giving birth to little Billy Ryan and Billy Ray. The two little boys were absolutely perfect and he and Billy had never been more in love with anything before. The twins were identical. Both had brown hair and blue eyes like Percy but they had Billy's chin, and his ears and lips. They had Percy's full cheeks and his smile. They were both relatively good babies but sometimes they were wild just like their daddy. "You're gettin' yer payback son." Billy the Kid would always tell Billy whenever the twins were acting up. Billy would just laugh. He was proud that his boys shared his wild rebellious outlaw spirit. It was one of the many things he was proud of about them. The tiny little boys were loved by all of their family. From the highest ranking politicians in Percy's family to the prison guards who were now their very good friends, down to old tobacco chewin' shot gun slingin' Uncle Steve on Billy's side of the family.

They quickly became friends with Dean and Brutal's little baby girl and also with the child Dean conceived only a year after Juliana's birth. This child was a boy whom he and Brutal named Dean Jr. on the account that he looked exactly like Dean. Percy conceived another baby girl shortly after Dean Jr's birth. This one was a baby girl whom he and Billy named Jenna Nicole. Percy and Dean continued to get closer as friends and soon were doing pretty much everything together, and in time even Brutal liked Percy and Billy had begun to realize that Dean didn't still hate him for trying to choke him to death on the mile and the two eventually made amends as well. Billy and Percy fell more and more in love after the birth if their children and decided that they wanted to have as many as possible. Dean and Brutal decided the same and so their little ones could grow up closer together and be best friends, Dean and Brutal bought the farm next to Billy and Percy's place. The two families now live happily as neighbors and as friends. Percy's life had changed a great deal since he'd met William Bonney Jr, and he wouldn't have changed a thing for the world. He was perfectly happy for the very first time in his life, and it was only going to get better.

The End :)


End file.
